Together at Last
by Buffy-Spike4eva
Summary: Right after "Grave". Mostly B/S. Spike got his soul and humanity. Will Buffy take him back? R & R please!
1. Prologue

A/N: All this is Joss's work. Not mine. His. k? just checking. Don't feel like getting sued anytime soon!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Spike with agonizing pain. There was a extremely bright orange light, and then, there was blackness. All he remembered from that point was the thought of the demon he had seeked in Africa walking away muttering about how vampires were so weak and pitiful.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Buffy sat on her bed sharpening Mr. Pointy while listening to Willow sob in the room nearby. She finished sharpening the stake and smiled as she remembered Kendra, the other slayer, who had given her the dubbed piece of wood. Then she remembered how Drusilla, the evil blood-sucking bitch, had sliced Kendra's throught with her finger nails, while Buffy was being luered into a trap Angel -no Angelicus- had laid for her.  
  
She tried to forget about Drusilla, cause it made her think about Spike, who had just dissapered last summer after attempting to rape her. She knew she should be mad, she knew she shouldn't want him back, but Spike was like a part of her. She just needed him. She was still in la-la land when Dawn knocked on Buffy's door- for the 5th time. Buffy finnaly opened up, and Dawn nearly knocked on Buffy's face before noticing her short blond sister in front of her.  
  
"Buff, I'm going to the Magic Box. I'm supposed to be training with Giles."  
  
"What time?" Buffy asked her. Please say now. I have got to leave this place, Buffy silently said to herself.  
  
"15 minutes ago?" Dawn nearly squeeked, expecting to see a shocked and very angry Buffy. Instead, she saw relief and gladness. Okaaaay, thought Dawn, very surprised at Buffy's reaction.  
  
Both Summer's girls walked downstairs and got their coats, even though they really didn't need one on a hot summer day like this in California. Buffy opened the door to see a very depressed looking Spike standing on the doorstep.  
  
Oh. My. God. was all that Buffy could think. Over and over again in her brain. Finally she could say something. And that was "You bastard! You asshole! How dare you come back! Why did you leave? Why did you come back? WHERE WERE YOU!" Each sentence came with a punch. And all of a sudden Buffy stopped and hugged Spike. He was on the ground, trying to recover from all the punches, and she just knocked him on his back. He was shocked, but he was smiling.  
  
"Well, hello to you to luv".  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! Lol! 


	2. Catching Up

Bloody hell, thought Spike as Dawn ran to him and hugged him. After about three seconds though, Dawn grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as she could.  
  
"Dawn! What is wrong with you?" Buffy asked as Spike rubbed his curly blond hair.  
  
"He's in the damn sunlight!" Dawn replied looking at Spike, and noticing that he wasn't burning. That he wasn't in pain, that he was just there, like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Spike! Your- your not.... well, your not....." Buffy was struggaling trying to find the right word.  
  
"Burning luv? That's what I wanted to say. I don't know where to bloody start. It's complicated as shit."  
  
"We got time" said Dawn.  
  
"Tell us in the car" said Buffy. She knew Giles wouldn't be happy about seeing Dawn later then she already was. She also know that Xander, her best friend, wouldn't be happy about seeing Spike back.  
  
When all of them got in the car, Spike sighed and started with his story.  
  
"Like I said, it's as bloody complicated as shit. And I don't remember much of it. I just remember having that uh.. fight-"  
  
"I know about what happened you know. You know about.. what you uh.. did to Buff" inturupted Dawn. With that, she pulled his hair again, this time out of anger.  
  
"Bloody hell! Well, I don't really blame ya pet. Well, like I was saying, there was the fight, and I went to Clem. He said something about a demon in Uganda that would grant any wish I asked for if I survived the trials of strengh he organized."  
  
"What was the name of it?" asked Buffy, she wanted Giles to research about the demon.  
  
"Well, I don't really know that. But.... I was desperate. I wanted the chip out. I believed that that's why I loved ya. That's why I was starting to be like Peaches."  
  
"So, you fought it?" asked Dawn, seeing that the Magic Box was near ahead.  
  
"Well, no. I fought monsters he had, and these beetles that crawled up my face and-" Spike stopped cause he saw Buffy's and Dawn's faces, and they looked like they were going to hurl.  
  
"Sorry luv, sorry bit. Well, after I was done, I told him I wanted to be like I was before. That I wanted to give you whatcha deserved."  
  
"You wanted your chip out" Buffy said, with a bit of an edge in her voice. Spike cringed at the sour face he gave her. All of a sudden he lurched forward cause Buffy slammed her foot on the brake at the red light.  
  
"Well, obviously, it's what I thought I wanted. But he saw through me, the demon. He saw that what I really wanted was you. So, he gave me my soul, along with my humanity."  
  
The key and the slayer both didn't say anything. It felt like a quite time. And they wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Are we bloody there yet? It feels like we have been waiting for the light to turn green for a life time." Spike impatiantly said. He actually wanted to get to the Magic Box to research on the demon he went to.  
  
When the light turned green, Buffy almost didn't notice it, still dazed on how Spike looked so good in the sunlight.  
  
"Did you get a tan in Africa?" she wondered.  
  
"Huh?" was his reply. Why the bloody hell would she want to know that?  
  
"Well," Dawn said, "You've been gone for so long. One would think that you would get a tan while you were on 'vacation' ".  
  
"Oh. Well, no. The sun still hurts my eyes a little."  
  
The trio finally got to the Magic Box, and Buffy had been right, Xander would most definatly not appreciate Spike coming back.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Leave! Go away! Don't come near Buffy or Dawn! Hell! Don't come near ANY of us!" he screamed at Spike. He picked up a stake and attempted to stab it into Spike's heart, but Buffy caught his wrist.  
  
"Look at him. Does he look like he's gonna fight you? No. Besides, Xander, look where he's standing" she whispered to him.  
  
It took Xander a minute to figure it out. But when he did, he just sat on the nearest chair and stared. Giles and Anya figured it out too.  
  
"Wow. He's human. Well, Giles always said to be nice to humans and greet them respectfully. So, Welcome to the Magic Box! We are currently on a 15% dis-"  
  
"Anya, I don't really think that's nesessary right now." Giles inturuped, staring at Spike like he were the most amazing thing in the world.  
  
"Bloody shit! I don't appreciate being started at!"  
  
TBC........... 


End file.
